The Real Heir
by Crys0627
Summary: On her eighteenth birthday, Hermione finds who she really is and who she is destined to be.  The only thing standing in her way...is herself.
1. Prologue

_**I don't own anything recognizable. This applies to all chapter contained in this story.**_

**Prologue**

She could not deny it any longer. He is in her every thought and fantasy. If only he would see her for who she is.

But who is she exactly?

Is she just the Gryffindor know-it-all? The smart part of the Golden Trio? The motherly one to her two best friends? The plain girl striving for acceptance? The too smart mudblood?

The problem is simple. Hermione Granger is none of these things. To be perfectly honest, some things apply to her personality and previous actions. She does like to press her knowledge onto the people around her. She is a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even she had to admit that she was brilliant. It was definitely a full time job trying to take care of her friends. It was the next few things causing problems in her life.

All was not as it seems with Hermione lately. She isn't as plain as one would imagine. In fact, she actively hid her beauty from the people around her. She never claimed to be an outrageous beauty, but something amazing happened on her eighteenth birthday. And this leads us to the biggest problem.

Hermione is a pureblood. On her eighteenth birthday, things happened. Things happened that should have completely blown her world to pieces and crumbled her very existence. But instead, they almost make sense. In a way, they explain so much of who she was and what she can be.

She is Hermione Gaunt, and she is Voldemort's last living relative and Slytherin's true heir.

And she is completely in love with Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Waking Up Beautiful**

Hermione Granger woke up July 19, to a seemingly normal day. The day itself should be completely average. It was slightly exciting to realize her eighteenth birthday would be in two months. While this wouldn't excite any other magical child, to a muggle-born, it was a day of freedom. In two months, she would leave behind the cold indifference of two parents that cared for little more than themselves. In two short months, she would be a completely independent adult in both of her worlds. But this was no normal day.

The night before the frizzy-haired girl went to sleep with little enthusiasm. She stood in front of her mirror and criticized her body like many of her peers did at school, at least the ones that realized she was female and not a book. To her eyes, her body was too plump in the wrong places and flat in the wrong places. Her hair was too wild for anything to be done to it on a normal basis. Her face was too plain, and her eyes simply brown. Basically, she saw herself as nothing amazing.

She stretched her body to get a start on what was surely going to be another boring day of studying and reading. Not to say that she didn't love reading. Hermione loved reading things that interested her, but being obligated to read something that a teacher dictates because they think it might be useful is just annoying. Slowly, to waste as much time as possible, she got out of bed and pulled out her clothes for the day. She had been awake almost a half hour before looking in the mirror.

"Oh Good Goddess! What is…huh?" said Hermione once looking in the mirror for the first time.

What Hermione saw in the mirror would shock anyone. The girl looking back was absolutely gorgeous. She had the most amazing curls of ebony flowing down her back where the frizzy mess had once resided. What had once been too plump was now smooth and toned in all the right places. Her curves were much more pronounced than they had been. In fact, most women pay for a chest the size of hers. Hermione's medium height was now a few inches taller. In fact, she looked to be 5'9". Her face had taken a major change also. She had defined cheek bones and a bow shaped plump mouth. But her eyes were the most amazing change. They were a nice almond shape, but they amazing thing was the color. They looked as if amber and honey were swirled together. In all, she was amazing.

Once she recovered from the shock of her new face and body, Hermione realized she needed something else to wear. There was no way her new body would fit into the clothes she had selected for the day. Unfortunately, the only thing she had that would fit was a dress that seemed modest on the hanger, but when it was put on, this hunter green dress was quite revealing with her new curves. The color worked amazingly well with her now very pale skin.

Bracing herself for what awaited downstairs, Hermione made it her destination. What met her was completely unexpected though.

There was no one there, but not in the sense that her parents had already left for the day. In fact, it looked as though they had never existed. All pictures on the walls were of only her. This included pictures she knew had once housed her parents with her or by themselves. Even their wedding photo was empty in the frame. Hermione rushed to her parents' bedroom. The furniture was all there, but no clothing or personal items.

While she never liked her parents, Hermione was extremely hurt to think they would just leave her without an explanation. She probably sat on the edge of the bed contemplated how much her parents must hate her for about an hour when the owl showed up. It took the bird a good ten minutes to get her attention.

"What do you want you bloody bird? Just one more thing that wants something from me," said an overly emotional Hermione.

Finally taking the letter, Hermione braced herself for what it might say.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_You will never understand how much it hurts me to write this. I am your mother, and today I gave you away. That isn't necessarily right. I created a life for you. You are only two months old today, but I had no choice. The story is too long to be written in a letter, and it would not be safe to do so with the growing unrest in our community._

_I did want you to know how much I love you. If you are reading this, I died and was unable to reclaim you as my own. Your father was been dead since before I found out I was pregnant with you. You do have other family members, but I would advise against trying to find them. They are the very reason why I had to hide you._

_You also need to know that what you thought were your parents never truly existed. They were created with very strong magic in extreme desperation with the intent to keep you safe. Hopefully by the time this reaches you, our community will be safe._

_There are two other things that are safe to communicate in my letter. Your birthday is not on September 19. This is the day I created your new life. Instead it is today, July 19. Your appearance should have already changed back to what it should be._

_The last thing: your name. It should be so easy to tell your child her name, but this is not true with us. Your name is the hardest thing to tell._

_You are Hermione Jeanne Gaunt._

_And yes…HE is your cousin. I was his aunt. The rest you will discover as you read my journal. You will find its location is with a family friend. The ribbon wrapped around the letter will turn into a portkey once you say your name out loud._

_Love for always,_

_Helena Jeanne Gaunt_

Hermione could not believe what had just been exposed to her insecure mind. She was Voldemort's cousin. She was a pureblood. She never had parents.

She swiftly said her name, wanting to know more.

"Hermione Jeanne Gaunt."

With a swirling rush she was jerked and then landed in the library of what seemed to be an amazing home. She was pulled out of her reverie by someone jerking her around.

"You better have a wonderful excuse to find yourself in my home," demanded a smooth and silky voice.

Hermione stared directly into the most amazing black eyes before losing consciousness. She was able to say two words before the blackness overwhelmed her.

"Professor Snape!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Severus Snape was not a happy man. And this did not just apply to the girl he had just caught in his library. He literally caught her. After saying his name, the girl suddenly dropped, and he caught her before she could land on the floor. Placing her on a sofa, he sat in the chair across from her to contemplate the hand life had dealt him.

Severus grew up with a family that appreciated the finer things in life. Unfortunately, this meant he was not appreciated because his attitude and appearance did not fit into their guidelines of what was right. He was a strong believer in all things solitary, but, contrary to popular belief, not because he didn't like people. He simply believed things made more sense and one could be more productive if no one was there to stand in the way with idle chatter. Because of this belief, he came off cold and indifferent and sometimes even mean.

His appearance was something his mother often wanted to fix with magic. A few glamours here and there and no one need ever know that his mother had slept with a muggle and he was the result. Severus appreciated the identity his appearance granted him. Most people shied away from him, and all people respected him-at least to his face. And he knew what was said about him. No one could accuse him of being ignorant. He had many names: Bat of the Dungeons, Slimy Git, Cold Bastard, and of course the worst was Death Eater.

He had met Tom Riddle during a time in his life where he wanted to change the environment of the wizard world. His mother's family had literally forced him to hide his heritage because it might make them look bad to other members of their small minded society. Riddle had seemed the easiest way to make an actual difference in the political climate because the current government definitely wasn't going to make any dramatic changes. And so, Severus Snape became a Death Eater.

It hadn't taken very long for Tom Riddle to officially become Voldemort all the time. There was a time where Tom would have consulted his followers to make a decision, but Voldemort never did. The entire situation went from unstable to intolerable very quickly. The situation with his fellow Death Eaters resulted in him hiding in his family's home. This all lead to the situation at hand.

The girl lying on his couch was the most bewitching creature he had ever seen, but he could not recognize her. He was uncertain how she knew his name. Her age made it possible that he was her teacher to Hogwarts, but her face was not one he was familiar with. She had elegance to her face that in some way seemed familiar in the same way he was similar to his father. And that was another possibility. He was familiar with the higher wizard's society but also with the lowest of thieves and murderers, but he still could not make the connection.

Once he determined who she was, he was going to have to find how she entered his home without alerting the wards. They alerted him when anyone not blood related or with a blood relative set foot on his property. Since the girl was alone, he had no clue how she came to be on his property without his knowledge. He definitely had no family left. His family tree was magical and showed him the birth and death dates of all the Prince family members. There was no possibility she escaped the alerts from being a Snape because the first thing his mother did when his father left, was make the wards only for the Prince bloodline.

The only way to determine how she came to be there was to wake her up. Looking her over quickly, Severus determined she had no injury to cause her unconscious state.

"Enervate!"

The girl woke up on a startled gasp.

"P-p-professor Snape! I am so sorry. I never meant to intrude on your home. Please don't punish me when we get back to school."

"Girl, I don't even know who you are. I will insist you explain yourself and how you came to be in my home."

He just stood there as she stared up at him with a shocked look. Severus couldn't quite place where he knew the look from but it again was quite familiar.

"I don't know how I came to be here except the letter in my pocket is a portkey from my birth mother. I am not even sure who I am at the moment. Please, just let me sit here for a moment. I'll explain everything once I know everything."

Severus was slightly stunned. Her voice and the way she spoke made it clear exactly who she was, but he couldn't understand why she looked so different or the things she was saying.

"Enough! I will give you one hour to explain yourself. No more no less, Miss Granger. Oh yes, I know who you are. No one else could give so much information in one minute without actually answering my question. One hour only."


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

First off, this is simply an author note to apologize for the delay. I will have a new chapter up fairly soon.

It is no excuse, but there are a few reasons for the wait. One: We moved. And in moving, I had no access to internet for almost two weeks. I was lucky to get the last chapter up using free wifi. Two: After moving, I lost my wireless card for my laptop. I just purchased a new one today. Three: I quit my job, and I am spending my time searching for a new one.

Again, sorry for the wait, and I will have something for you soon.

Crys


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Hermione knew she was going to have to reveal everything if she wanted to get any help. She took a moment to compose herself and promptly handed him the letter from her birth mother. As he read, she started to speak about what she had gone through.

"This morning, when I woke up, I didn't recognize myself. The once plan girl I had been replaced with a face and body I do not know. What you are reading is all I know of my real parents. My mother wrote that my father died right after I was conceived, but she did not list his name. I am assuming I have her last name and not his because she said she was _his_ aunt. She said her diary is with a family friend, and it will tell me all I need to know."

She just sat there as he absorbed all the information, as little as it was, she had just given him. She was almost afraid of what his response would be.

To distract herself from her uneasiness, she visually explored her surroundings. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with leather bound books. The few titles she could read from her seat proved to be an eclectic assortment. There was everything from classic muggle novels to antique potion textbooks. The furniture was soft Italian leather. It was overstuffed and a rich mocha color. This brought her to Professor Snape. His appearance was surprising to say the least. His typical bat of the dungeon attire was missing. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a button down white shirt which was not tucked. His hair was pulled back and shiny with cleanliness.

His voice made her realize she had been staring.

"Miss…I am actually not sure what to call you."

"Hermione works for now. We have known each other for six years…although right now, I am not sure I know who I am."

"Well, then Hermione it is. I do not have a journal or diary that I know of in my possession. I did meet your mother once, but I was definitely not a close family friend. I am not sure why she would send you here. The last time I saw her was her funeral. My mother made me attend…actually, when she died, my mother had possession of this house. That may be the difference."

"So, your mother and mine may have been friends? That would make more sense. I was assuming it was your ties to my cousin, but she didn't sound like she liked him."

"It is very possible. The older families all know each other. Helena didn't normally associate with society to avoid mentions of Tom, but she would definitely have come to small gatherings. My mother definitely enjoyed her gatherings. The diary you are looking for may be with her things, but it could take quite awhile because you cannot magically search for anything in my home."

"Yes, sir. If you don't terribly mind, I would like to begin searching as soon as possible. I would like to know who I am before the new school year starts. Do mind doing me a favor?"

"It depends on the favor, but it should be fine."

"Could you see if I can look the way I once did? I don't want my friends to know who I am just yet. I just know Ron will not react favorably."

"I can try, but no guarantees. Your mother had to have placed very strong charms on you. I doubt anything but a blood relation could help very much."

Hermione closed her eyes and waited for Severus to proceed. She felt a rush of air and the magic swirling in the air. She sat there waiting for her professor to announce she was back to normal.

"I am truly sorry. I could not even change your hair color. I am fairly certain potions would do no good either. My advice to you would to go visit your friends. I may not like them most the time, but they are your friends. You are welcome to come by everyday to search for your diary. I will insist to be with you. My mother's things are important to me. If your friends make things difficult to stay there, you are welcome to stay here. I have plenty of extra rooms you may use. You can take all the time you need to compose yourself. It would probably be best to check in with your friends quickly. The sooner the better."

"Sir, why are you being so nice? For the last six years, you have treated my friends and I like we are only worthy to be under your shoe. Who are you really?"

"Hermione, I am a spy for the Order and am constantly being watched while at Hogwarts. There is no one here expecting me to be a complete bastard. I don't hate you or your friends. Your friends irritate me, but that is simply personal issues. You make my job enjoyable. You are the only student in years that actually enjoys learning. Quite simply, I am Severus Snape, and no one really knows me."

"Professor, I would like to know you."

"Then you should call me Severus."


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"I believe I can do that S-Severus. How do I get back to your home after I leave?"

Severus was pleased with response. There was nothing he enjoyed more than a good mystery, and this was turning out to be quite the brain twister.

"A portkey as strong as the one Helena made should not lose its power after one use. If you haven't returned by tomorrow morning, I will assume you need help and will come for you. Until then, you need to get your things in order."

Hermione nodded and apparated out at once.

Severus sat back and let the situation wash over him. When he woke that morning, nothing indicated his life would be thrown upside down and sideways. His mind couldn't wrap around the fact that the enticing creature who had just left was the "know it all" from his potions classroom.

He couldn't lie to himself. She had always enthralled him. Her intelligence was matched by none he had taught, and her tenacious search for knowledge was astonishing. But when combined with the knowledge of her heritage, everything about her seemed to make sense.

While he had no knowledge of her father, her mother was known for a stubbornness which had no match. If you looked further, Tom Riddle had been brilliant and extremely powerful before Voldemort had taken over his conscious mind. Going back even further into her heritage, Salazar Slytherin was one of the leading minds in magical research. Of course, people only remember him for his extremist views.

Setting his thoughts aside, Severus made his way to the many attic chambers on the top two floors of his home. Nothing had been removed from his ancestral home in five generations. When redecorating, the unwanted furniture was simply stored for future generations. His mother's things were laid to rest in two of the largest chambers on the higher level.

He and his mother had not shared a pleasing relationship. She had regretted her decision to have a half-blood child most of his life. But instead of hating herself for her decision, she had taken it out on him in benign ways. She never insulted him, and yet, she never complimented him either. Despite the quiet animosity, he missed her serene presence. They were capable to share a room and meal and never say a word and still be content.

Like most things in his life, he had carefully and methodically organized his mother's things in the chambers. But unlike him, his mother was unorganized and often tucked things away in places that often baffled him. He had once found one of her shoes in a light fixture. It was the same shoe she had insisted someone had stolen.

The first chamber was personal items and the second was items she had decorated with which did not suit his taste in decorating, but all this meant nothing. The diary could be hidden in a random decoration or tucked into a guest bedroom. With his mother, one just never knew.

On first glance, he could not remember packing any books in his mother's things, but again, that meant nothing. Deciding it was futile to search on his own, Severus made his way back down to his kitchen. His mother had once owned many house elves, but Severus had donated them, with their permission, to Hogwarts once taking ownership of Prince Estate.

Severus enjoyed cooking because of its closeness to potion making. He settled down to make himself a simple dinner and to wait for word from Hermione.

And all this lead back to Hermione. She was an enigma he was dying to solve. Her beauty now matched the kindness he had witnessed in the past, but that was nothing to her family issues. What was interesting him now was her missing father. He knew of only one pureblood wizard to die in the year before her birth, but he was sure he must be wrong.

Severus refused to believe the possibilities before he had all the facts. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he may be attracted to the daughter of Regulus Black and the niece of his enemy, Sirius Black.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Hermione was scared. Not just afraid of what her friends-family really-were going to say, but she was afraid of what this meant for her life. She could not pretend to be who she was, but she was not sure who she was going to be.

But she was truly afraid of what the others would think of her. The only way to find out though was to face them head on.

She steadily made her way up the drive to the Weasley home. She knew Harry would already be there to prepare for Hogwarts and escape his evil family. She stood at the front door and readied herself for the impending fallout. While she knew they loved her, she was sure they would not appreciate her parentage.

And she was not wrong.

"What do you want?"

Hermione looked up to see Ron glaring at her. She could not understand why he was hostile already. He did not even know who she was at this point. She braced herself.

"I need to speak with your family please. All of them if possible. And Harry Potter also."

Ron looked at her with even more skepticism. But Molly Weasley showing up stopped him from being any ruder than he had been.

"Don't be rude, Ronnie. Can I help you, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I need to speak with everyone in your household, please. I have important information to share."

Molly Weasley was no fool, but she let the strange girl in.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table waiting for everyone to find a seat and try to covertly stare at her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked on at her with open curiosity. The twins, Ginny, and Harry looked at her with boredom and curiosity. Ron was the only wildcard. He openly glared at her and made her feel unwelcome.

"Thank you for being willing to speak with me. I know you may not realize who I am and that is extremely understandable. All I ask is that you give me the opportunity to say all I need to before you ask any questions."

The faces around the table seemed willing to listen except for Ron. He just looked put out. Hermione was about to make her big speech when a voice stopped her.

"I know who you are."

Hermione looked back up. It was Harry. He was smiling and looking at her like he had all the answers to the universe.

"I assure you that you don't actually know who I am, Mr. Potter."

"Do you really think I wouldn't know my best friend-no sister? I knew who you were the moment you sat down. I just really want to know what happened."

The room exploded with noise as the group realized who she was. All except for Ron. He stood up and slapped her across the face.

"You lying little bitch!"


End file.
